


° Yours...Truly °

by lSKMoonl



Category: SHINee
Genre: Betrayal, Fanfiction, Idols, Kpop Olymfics, Love Triangles, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lSKMoonl/pseuds/lSKMoonl
Summary: The shadows of a past he wants to leave behind...An unconditional loveand a mystery that might lead to an uncertain future ...An Onkey/Jinkibum fanfic with special guests from Super Junior, BTOB, SuperM and Taeyeon
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. ° Ƈ ɦαρʈεɾ 1 °

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello loves!  
> Thank you for reading my stories its highly appreciated!  
> Hope you enjoy it.   
> 
> 
> \- SK Moon -

_\- Ever since Jinki was released from Military Service, all his time has been distributed among his family members, who couldn't get enough of him. For moments he would appear to be absent, lost in his thoughts or smiling just to make others happy._ _He isn't happy. The events of the last few weeks before his release, have him sad. He still recalls that particular phone call_ _... -_

' Bummie? finally i get to talk to you! How are you jagiyah?... Is everything ok? '

' Hey...yeah... it's...it's ok...' 

' I called you many times during the last week, they would tell me you are busy or not around...'

' I know....' _\- an awkward silence follows -_

' K...' _\- he pauses for an awkward minute -_ ' Bummie...whats wrong?...' 

' ...nothing...uhh... im sorry i gotta go...k?...bye...'

 _\- A click sound that surprised Jinki, he looks at his phone once again -_ ' What is bothering you Bummie ?...you never hanged up the phone on me before.....' _\- he whispers to himself as he slowly puts his phone down in his pocket, feeling kind of sad. His mother opens the door and he quickly wipes off any trace of sadness from his face -_

' Did you get to talk to Kibum? ' _\- she asks as she strokes his hair lovingly -_

' Yeah...he is busy...he still has few more weeks until he is released ' - _he says with a slight smile on his face so that his mother doesn't notice anything -  
_

' Alright, well come on son, get ready!, Taemin must be about to arrive for dinner ' - _she reminds him they have invited him over - '_ You know how difficult it is now to see him as he is so busy with his new band! ' _-she says as she leaves the room -  
_

' Taemin! yes! i almost forgot! ' - _he jumps out of his bed somehow excited and starts changing clothes - '_ That should cheer me up! _'_

**< > <> <> <> <>**

_\- Dinner went great and soon they all go back to their chores, while Jinki and Taemin walk out to sit on the bench outside of the main door. The slightly cold wind touch both men' faces as they take deep breathes. Both find themselves staring at the bright moon in front of them and both smile. They know Jjong is watching over them -  
_

'Hyung...I was waiting for us to be alone to tell you...I missed you a lot! ' _\- he hugs Jinki very tight with a big smile on his face and Jinki hugs him back feeling happy to have him - '_ I missed you too! ' _\- the sweet moment is only interrupted when Taemin breaks the hug and looks at Jinki's eyes for a while - '_ Hyung...is everything ok? '

' Yeah...why you ask? ' _\- Jinki tries not to go deeper into whats is truly disturbing him, so he closes his eyes and lifts his face towards the nice wind coming their way -  
_

' I dont know...during dinner i just felt you are not your old self...like.....ahhh ignore me, maybe im imagining stuff...' _\- he chuckles -  
_

' Everything is ok...dont worry...' _\- he whispers and smiles while he puts his arm around Taemin's shoulders - '_ Im so proud of you Taemin! I watched your new band! ' 

' Thank you Hyung! means a lot coming from you! I cant wait to see Key Umma and Minho! i felt so lonely without all of you...' _\- he pauses - '_ Hyung? did you talk to Key Umma? ' _\- Slowly Jinki remembers that call again and an obvious sadness fills his heart - '_ Hyung?...' _\- he asks again as Jinki seems to be lost in his thoughts - '_ Hyung!! ' - _Jinki jumps a bit from his seat as Taemin smiles blinking faster than usual -_

' Sorry...yeah i did...he was busy...but...' - _Jinki is interrupted by a sudden call on Taemin's mobile, he checks for the name and a big smile takes shape on his face before answering -_

' Speaking of the devil...its Key Umma!! ' - _he says excited and happy showing Jinki the screen name on his mobile. Jinki's heart starts a familiar fast beat that always happened everytime he heard Kibum's name". Taemin then answers the call - '_ Key Umma!! ' - _he laughs nervously - '_ we were just speaking about you!! '

' Ya! Taemin...uhhh...what you mean 'We'? who are you with? where are you? [please tell me its not Jinki...please please] ' - _he whispers to himself -_

' I came to have dinner with Jinki Hyung's family!! Im with Jinki Hyung right now!! '

__


	2. ° Ƈ ɦαρʈεɾ 2 °

' Damn...' _\- Kibum whispers to himself and a heavy sigh follows -_

'Key Umma? Jinki Hyung wants to talk to you...hold on! ' _\- Taemin hands the phone to Jinki before Kibum could say anything -_

'....Bummie?...' - _Jinki stands up walking away from Taemin to have some privacy -_

' ...hey...' _\- For Jinki its obvious Kibum is upset about something, he is keeping the short answers and keeping distant from him -_

' ...are you ok?...' _\- Kibum's simple 'mm ' nodding worries Jinki -_ ' Bummie... whatever it is that is bothering you...im here for you...and will always be there for you...just...talk to me please...' _\- Jinki's loving words; in spite of all; make Kibum's eyes get teary - ' ..._ i truly miss you...' _\- he whispers as his voice starts to break -_ ' and I...'

'I...im gonna go now...i'm sorry....' _\- Kibum breaks this moment and hangs up before Jinki notices that he is about to cry. Jinki's heart feels heavier than ever. It hurts him that Kibum has shut down to him in such a way, that he can't find the words to reach him. He takes a deep breath and goes back to Taemin -_

 _\- T_ _he smile on Taemin's face vanishes when he sees Jinki's sad expression - '_...something happened between you both?...'

'i don't know anymore...' _\- Jinki says as he sits next to Taemin - '_ Theres definitely something wrong going on and i wish he would talk to me about it...' 

'Last time Key Umma called me, I noticed he was down, not his usual playful self and he told me to make sure that you are ok...I had mentioned to him your family had invited me over but didn't tell him when, so today during dinner i sent him a message to call me, I thought it was best if you two talked...' 

' You grew up so fast Taeminnie...now i can even talk to you about my love life...' _\- he smiles at the boy who is now blushing a bit -_

**< ><><><><>**

_\- Kibum is in the bathroom alone, he quietly observes his reflection in the mirror. He takes deep breaths trying to assimilate his current situation -_

' NUMB.. _._ ' _\- His life is screened like a movie in front of him -_ ' ...heartbreaks? : 2 , fell in love? : 3?, happiness? : ....true happiness...: 1... ' _\- he closes his eyes -_ 'How to tell you...? this is all my fault i know...from all the people in the world, i would never want to hurt you...' _\- he can feel a tear forming in his eyes as his heart feels heavy - '_ you have always been so good to me...in such selfless ways...' _\- a single tear starts rolling down his cheek._ _Kibum is immersed in his own thoughts when someone knocks on the door -_

' Kiboom Boom? you need to hurry! the rehearsals are about to start! ' _\- a soldier band mate and Kibum's closest friend; Lee Changseob; tries to open the bathroom's door -_ ' Kibum!? '

'Ya.... Im coming, just give me a minute! ' _\- He quickly washes off the traces of tears and dries his face, faking a smile on the mirror so nobody notices how miserable he feels -_

'...are you ok there? ' _\- Changseob asks worried -_

' Im fine...ill be there in a minute ' _-_ _he fixes his hair and takes another look at himself , he is judging himself so hard that he can not look anymore. A_ _heavy sigh follows before he walks to the door, when he opens it, he finds his band mate waiting for him - '_ Come on lets go! ' _\- he tries walking fast so that his friend doesn't notice -_

"Whats with the swollen eyes?" _\- he mentions -_

' Nothing...I didn't sleep enough...lets go! '


	3. ° Ƈ ɦαρʈεɾ 3 °

_\- Kibum has been on the phone for a while, the person he is trying to locate isn't available as always, the expression on his face is that of disappointment as he has been trying many times with no luck. Lee Changseob; his closest friend in the army ; has been looking for him everywhere -_

' There you are!...' _\- Kibum hangs up quickly,_ _Changseob gets closer with a big smile on his face and places his hand on Kibum's shoulder - '_ Suuup Kiboomboom are you alright? ' 

' I...yeah! Im ok...' _\- he reassures with a smile. It always amused him the nickname Changseob chose for him -_

' Hmmm...you are not lying to me are you? ...I have seen that exp.....wait....does it have to do with....? ' 

' Its nothing dont worry! ' _\- Kibum interrupts before Changseob makes any more questions -_ ' Are you sure Boomboom? ' 

' Totally! heyI heard we have a new presentation with the band ? ' 

' Ahhh! you will be surprised! let me tell you! ' _\- soon Kibum makes his friend forget all about it -_

**< ><><><><>**

_\- Jinki is back to his band's dorm where he lived for 11 years since his training days with the company. Lot of things have changed and he found it somewhat difficult to go back there -_

' The dorm looks so empty of people...but full of memories....' _\- Jinki starts walking around the place -_ _'_ I can even see the 5 of us...like in a film before my eyes...Taemin and Minho playing games in that couch...Jonghyun on his bed listening to music or making music....Kibum nagging us to keep the dorm clean...or cooking something delicious for us...and me...just there watching for all of us to live in harmony....' _\- he walks towards the room where Jonghyun used to sleep - '_ only if i had paid more attention...' _\- he whispers to himself and his eyes get teary, suddenly a f_ _amiliar voice sounds in the now empty dorm. Jinki turns around slowly_ _-_

' Jinki you always did your best, you are a great leader not only for me, but for many people, so please dont be so harsh on yourself...' _\- Jinki's eyes keep wondering around the room then a big smile takes shape on his lips -_

' Donghae Hyung?! ' _\- Jinki sees Lee Donghae; a Suju dear member and an elder brother to his members and himself and comes fast to hug him -_

' Jinki ssi!!! Your mom told me I would find you here! ' 

' Hyung! im so happy to see you! ' _\- Jinki feels comforted by Donghae words and hug each other tight -_

' I was bit worried about you ' _\- Donghae breaks the hug as he looks around - '_ Now with Taemin in his new band and going in concerts and your other 2 members still enlisted, I was worried you would feel lonely...' 

' I dont know if its loneliness or feeling nostalgic...' _\- Jinki replies as he walks to the kitchen followed by Donghae - '_ a beer, Hyung ? ' _\- he offers and Donghae nods -_

' Well we finished Suju promotions after our comeback so we will be taking a short break, you should come with us! ' _\- they sit on the living room couch - '_ don't stay alone here...at least until one of your members is back! ' 

' Maybe you are right Hyung...but...will it be ok for Leeteuk Hyung and the others? ' _\- they sip their beers as Donghae takes out his mobile and searches for a video -_

' Take a look at this video, it will answer your question! ' _\- Donghae hands his mobile to Jinki with a big smile._ _Jinki plays the video and there, the Suju members being playful asking Jinki to join them and not to be alone, Jinki is touched by this gesture as Suju have always cared for him and his members through all the years -_

' Hyung...I will surely come with you...but for today...i want to be here with the memories...' _\- Jinki replies as its first time he is back in the dorm since his enlistment and after release -_

' I understand, well no problem, im staying with you! ' _\- Jinki smiles feeling grateful -_ ' are you hungry? how about we order something to eat? '

' Great idea! ' _\- after Donghae orders food, they start talking about their bands -_

' So tell me what was it like a SHINee member's daily routine living in a dorm with 4 other guys! ' _\- they get comfortable and Jinki starts narrating some anecdotes with a big smile on his face. Donghae sees the love and excitement on Jinki's face while talking about his members as they keep talking for hours, laughing and even sharing moments of sadness -_


	4. ° Ƈ ɦαρʈεɾ 4 °

' So...next member to be discharged will be Kibum? ' _\- Jinki nods with a sad smile -_ ' you should be excited but you look sad...' _\- Jinki's silence gives him away -_

 _\- Jinki stands up and walks to the window, he opens the curtain and a yellowish/redish light gets inside the room -_ ' wow! the colors of sunset are beautiful! come and look Hyung! ' _\- Donghae joins him still holding the bottle of beer in his hand, he smiles at the wonderful warm colors of nature -_ ' Indeed! ' _\- Donghae whispers -_

' Jinki...how long you two have been having problems? ' _\- He calmly sips his beer as Jinki's eyes widen in surprise -_

' H...how...do you...know ? ' 

' Well...you could say I'm good at reading people...but its more like you are very obvious ... anyways, tell me... ' 

' I dont know when it started...or even how...Bummie grew more and more distant from me and has been avoiding me lately...last time I called him, he spoke 2 words and hanged up...i don't know what i did to make him mad at me...' _\- Jinki's voice breaks a little -_

' Hmm...have you had any picture taken with any girl or boy lately? '

' No no and if there's any, i make sure i'm never close...I never give him reasons to distrust me...' 

' Ok...lets see...have you forgotten your anniversary? Kibum would resent it if you did! '

' I would never dare to...we were still serving, so we agreed we would celebrate it when he is discharged...'

' Really?... another Honeymoon? ' _\- he jokes and a slight smile shows on Jinki's lips - '_ I heard things you know? ' _\- he teases him and Jinki blushes with embarrassment - '_ so...if you haven't done anything...what can be bothering Kibum?...' - _This question feels like a knife on Jinki's heart - '_ Come! lets watch a movie! ' - _soon Jinki distracts his mind when Donghae starts searching for a movie to watch - '_ Horror? ' _\- he asks as he shows a trailer to Jinki -_

' Better to be terrified than sad so Im in! ' _\- Donghae laughs and they sit on the couch again -_

**< ><><><><>**

_\- Taemin is busy with his rehearsals as he is having local concerts. He receives a call from Minho, he is very upset about the frequent rumours of Taemin's closeness with Kai -_ **  
**

' He is just my friend Minho...can you please calm down and listen to me? ....' _\- he lays down on his bed, changes the position of his mobile and takes a deep breath -_ ' you are the only one for me and the only one i love! ' _\- he whispers and then smiles at Minho's reaction to these words -_ ' i miss you too...all of you... ' _\- Taemin says seductively as the door opens -_

' Tae are you gonna order food....? ' _\- Kai stops at Taemin's sign to shut up -_

' Shhhhhhhhh!!!!!!....its M I N H O !! ' _\- Taemin whispers pointing at his phone and Kai covers his mouth -_ ' Mhm I'm here...yeah...its one of the guys from the band, we are gonna have dinner...no its not Kai, love...yes im sure...dont worry ok?...i love you too...' _\- he hangs up and breathes heavily while Kai observes him -_

' How do you live with such jealous guy? i would be suffocated! ' - _Kai gets closer and sits on Taemin's bed -_

' I love him...thats how ' _\- he smiles proudly - '_ Anyways I will have chicken today...i feel closer to my Jinki Hyung when i eat chicken!...' _\- he shows Kai the picture of his members that he always keeps in his mobile -_

' Wow you keep many pictures of Onew Hyung! ' _\- Kai teases him - '_ you sure you dont have a crush on him!? ' 

' I will always have a crush on him...Jinki Hyung is so... manly...sexy...kind...talented....' _\- his eyes shine while speaking of Jinki , Kai observes him and starts laughing_ _-_

' Yup! you sure do! ' _\- he keeps teasing an embarrassed_ _Taemin -_

__


	5. ° Ƈ ɦαρʈεɾ 5 °

__

_\- The day Jinki and Taemin have been waiting for long, has finally arrived. After successful local tours with his band, Taemin is back on time for Kibum's release. Jinki has mixed emotions. He is happy but sad, for the last couple of weeks he hasn't been able to talk to Kibum -_

' Are you excited Hyung? ' - _Taemin asks as Jinki wont stop checking his mobile and walking back and forth -_

' I am very excited.... and nervous ' _\- he replies checking his phone for the nth time -_ ' Taemin you should have told Kibum I was coming with you to pick him up...' 

' Its ok Hyung! once Key Umma sees you I'm sure he will run to your arms! ' _\- a very confident Taemin tries to calm Jinki down - '_ he will like the surprise!' 

' I...m... not sure about that...you think he will like it? ' _\- he stops walking -_

' Positive! ' _\- Taemin finishes talking when the door opens and few soldiers who have been discharged start coming out and reuniting with their family members. They both start looking for Kibum among them, then they realize fans and the press are around -_ ' Hyung...press and fans are here...' _\- he whispers and Jinki nods -_ ' There he is!! ' - _Taemin points out at a delicate slender figure wearing dark glasses walking slowly waving at the photographers and some fans -_

' I will stay here Taemin...you go bring him to me...' _\- Jinki gets in the car, Taemin nods and walks towards Kibum, they see each other and run to each other in a very much awaited hug smiling. Kibum's eyes get teary -_

' I have a surprise for you Key Umma! ' _\- he smiles and holds Kibum's hand. Both wave goodbye to the press and fans as they start walking to Taemin's car -_

' Ahhhh...no parties please! im too tired baby just take me home! ' _\- he begs -_

' Not that kind of surprise...' _\- Taemin opens the car's door smiling, Kibum looks confused and as he gets in the car, he sees Jinki -_

' Bummie!....' _\- Jinki smiles at Kibum, Kibum stops for a second to look at Taemin once again and Taemin softly pushes him inside -_ ' Hey....' _\- a short reply that tells Jinki things are not good._ _Kibum sits slightly glancing at Jinki once in a while behind his dark glasses. He cant help but notice how fit and handsome Jinki is looking, him and Taemin are keeping the conversation flowing though Kibum is not talking much -_ ' we should get some food for Bummie...how about that? ' _\- Jinki asks Kibum with a sweet smile and he slightly nods -_

' I...would like to stay in my apartment....' _\- Jinki secretly hopes that once there, he can have some private moments with Kibum, he has been eagerly waiting to have him in his arms again and maybe, MAYBE things will get better -_

 _\- Taemin stops quickly at a fast food place. During those endless 10 minutes, Kibum pretends to sleep and Jinki cant help but observe how beautiful he looks. As they reach there, Jinki helps with the luggage -_ ' Im very tired im going to sleep...' _\- Its obvious for Jinki that Kibum wants to be alone. He feels a little disappointed but pretends to be fine with it -_

' Well Key Umma we wanted to hang out with you but Jinki Hyung says you need to rest so i will let you rest. Call me when you wake up! Bye! ' _\- he says as he hugs him and leaves the apartment. An awkward silence fills the room -_

' I....' - _Kibum tries to break the silence but Jinki interrupts -_

' Bummie...please get some rest...' _\- Jinki speaks softly to Kibum, gets close quickly to kiss his forehead and turns around walking heavily towards the door. The warmth of Jinki's lips on his skin again caused him a sweet awkward feeling - '_ I missed you...' _\- Jinki whispers before closing the door behind him and Kibum's heart feels heavier. Jinki's eyes are burning and soon, a tear is forming. He takes few minutes and stands resting his back on the door. He wont hide his tears this time. He breathes heavily. He then dries off the traces of tears from his face and starts walking to Taemin's car -_

' ....Hyung? ' - _Jinki gets in the car silently -_

' Im ok....'

_\- The journey back home is kind of quiet listening to their band songs -_

**< ><><><><>**

_\- Kibum is slowly unpacking his bag, he cant help but feel terrible for not stopping Jinki and at the same time, dealing with an internal battle between his heart and his mind. He is struggling with memories. He is immersed in his thoughts when the phone rings -_

' Key!!! Couldnt help but welcome you back there!! how are you feeling? ' _\- the familiar voice of one of his band mates and close friend; Choi Minho; makes him feel a little bit better -_

' Ya Ming! im fine...unpacking as we speak...' _\- sniffs - '_ How are you? '

' Im ok...hey, have you been crying!?.. ' 

' Its nothing... ' _\- he sniffs again - '_ just a little cold...' _\- he lies -_

' Hmmm....you and Onew Hyung...everything fine? '

' Uhh...yeah...its fine... how is your service going? ' _\- Kibum changes topic quickly as he goes back to unpacking -_

' its been really good but...i am eagerly waiting to be discharged and go back to our lives as idols...i miss it so much! ' 

' Yeah...me too...feels like ages to me! I'm not even sure if I can perform as I used to and our fans have waited long en...ough...' _\- he comments when a picture of the band with 5 members falls from his bag and he is unable to finish his words -_

' Key?....are you there?....Key!?....are you ok!?...Ya!....' _\- Kibum picks up the picture and tears start falling down his cheeks -_

' I.....need to go....sorry Ming...' _\- he hangs up as he holds the picture and observes it quietly. He falls heavily on his bed, holding the picture in his hand and the memories invade him making him cry. He reaches his phone and tries to dial Jinki, but hangs up before the call gets through. Its one of those nights, submerged in his past and a pain that needs to be released -_

__


	6. ° Ƈ ɦαρʈεɾ 6 °

__

_\- Kibum wakes up to the door's bell. He cant remember when and how he fell asleep nor where he is. He has a massive headache and finds it hard to recollect his thoughts. The door bell keeps ringing. He looks around and realizes he is in his apartment -_

' YAAAA!!!! STOP!!! IM COMING!! JESUS!!! ' _\- He whines as he walks to the door, stumbling upon many things on his way. He finally reaches the door and opens it, for a moment he feels like a hurricane just went through his door -_ ' TAEMIN!!? '

' Goooooooood morning dearest Key Umma!!! ' _\- Taemin says loudly with a big smile -_

' I told you not to call me that!! ' _\- Kibum whines again as he receives a squeezing hug -_

' I will always call you Umma! UMMA! Uuuuummmmaaaa! ' _\- he nags his Hyung laughing as he places some food on the table and Kibum reaches for a pack of ice from the fridge to place on his head-_

 _'_ Who raised you to be such a brat, kid? ' _\- he scolds the young boy as he checks what is in the bags -_

' Only the best people! my SHINee Hyungs but specially my Key Umma!! ' _\- Taemin gets closer quickly, giving Kibum a kiss on his cheek that makes him giggle - '_ by the way, that breakfast was sent by Jinki Hyung....'

' Really?...' _\- Kibum looks around thinking this is yet another of Taemin's surprises - '_ So...where is he...? ' 

' He wont come...today is a day you will spend with your child!' _\- Taemin gives puppy eyes and his best smile to Kibum -_ ' I will be leaving with my band to Japan in 2 days and from there to Europe but thats it! I want to go back to be a SHINee member when im back!...Im going to be away for nearly 3 months!... ' 

' 3 months! wow...btw I saw you are doing extremely well with your new band...are you sure you wanna perform again with your old Hyungs? ' _\- he laughs -_ ' i cant believe i called myself old!' - _he is still smiling while placing plates for eating -_

' No matter where i am or with whom, theres nothing i want more than to be SHINee's maknae forever! ' _\- Taemin smiles but he is emotional as he finishes these words, both know there is a bitter sweet memory related to it and Kibum stops what he is doing -_

' Ohh.... dont you dare to cry! I never know how to handle that! ' _\- he threatens the boy while pointing at him, then pats Taemin's head gently, but he is emotional as well - '_ Ok enough of this drama, lets eat and then talk! I want to hear everything about your band and work! ' _\- they both sit pushing the emotions aside and start eating -_

**< ><><><><>**

_As much as Jinki wanted to be with Kibum, he stayed back hoping that giving him some space, peace and liberty, would help him feel better till they can sit together and talk. He hasn't been able to sleep, had 3 cups of coffee already and he is feeling anxious, he doesn't know if he is doing the right thing but all he wants is to see Kibum smiling again -_

' Hyung...explain again why you sent Taemin alone and you didnt go? ' _\- Jinki and Minho are talking over the phone - '_ whats going on? '

' I think Bummie is mad at me for some reason, Ming....so i just want to give him some time...'

' Hyung, you both were apart for almost 2 years... ' 

' I know...but, isn't it better to wait for him to call me if he wants to see me? ' 

' And what if that never happens...because of a misunderstanding? ' _\- Jinki sighs and remains silent - '_ Hyung...he lost a partner before...don't be the second person to leave him...' - _these words hit Jinki -_ ' Just listen to him, be his friend more than his partner, let him open up to you like he used to, but don't leave him alone Hyung...'

' You are right Ming...'

' Besides...' _\- Minho recalls the call from the night before -_ ' I feel there is something else...i called him last night while he was unpacking when suddenly he went silent and i think i heard him crying...then he hanged up, i kept calling but he didn't answer...' 

' I didn't know that.... i have noticed he is very sad lately...but he wont talk about it ...I'm lost as to what I should do...so when Taemin called me early morning telling me he planned to spend the day with Bummie, I thought of sending him some breakfast... '

' You really need to go to him and talk Hyung...' 

' I guess so, but today...Taemin wants to spend the day with Bummie before he goes to Japan with his band as he will be away for about 3 months with concerts...anyways, tomorrow it will be i promise...we will definitely talk! '


	7. ° Ƈ ɦαρʈεɾ 7 °

_\- Its midnight and Jinki's attention is fully for Taemin who is looking upset and thoughtful after his day with Kibum. He needed to talk to Jinki before leaving for Japan, he is worried after what he found out that night -_

' Hyung...Im not sure what happened there or when...but... Key Umma confessed to me that; while there; he thought of ending his life...' _\- Jinki's eyes widened in shock -_ ' ...he didnt disclose the reasons...he just told me there is a 'before YT and after YT'...' 

' I thought he was doing better...about Jjong being gone....but, what is YT? ' 

_'_ I honestly dont have a single idea...it was actually very hard to get him to talk...' _\- Taemin searches for something inside his coat pockets -_

' Bummie thought of ending his life....and i didnt know anything of this....' _\- Jinki sighs heavily, his heart aches at the very thought of living without Kibum, Taemin notices Jinki's sadness and tries to comfort him with a hug -_

' Hyung, you know how I enjoy going through all your closets right? ' _\- Jinki nods while they break the hug - '_ K...so...' _\- Taemin unfolds a small piece of paper and hands it to Jinki - '_ I made my way to Key Umma's closet and....I found that paper in one of his jackets...' _\- Jinki looks at the paper back and front -_

 _'_ Taemin....theres nothing here....' 

' Exactly! Hyung....why would Key Umma keep a blank piece of paper perfectly folded...when we know he has the habit of emptying his pockets? '

' ....you are right....' _\- Jinki takes another look at the paper trying to find any clue - '_ maybe we should use a magnifier....' _\- Taemin nods and both start searching for it. Jinki finds it and both start scanning each part of the paper front and back with no luck - '_ nothing...'

' Theres got to be something....' _\- Taemin grabs the paper and lifts it against the ceiling light - '_ ...Key Umma wouldnt keep a piece of paper in his pocket for no reason....' _\- Taemin keeps walking trying to find a better ceiling light -_

' Taemin...what about a lamp? ' _\- Taemin agrees and both immediately rush to the closest desk lamp, placing the paper in front of it -_

' Can you see anything Hyung? ' 

' Ummm...theres nothing on top....noth.....uhhh....theres something here....' _\- Taemin gets closer as Jinki points at the place where he gets to read something -_ ' 1...4...3....?.....its either 143 or LAB?...wait...theres something at bottom too...V...L?...Y...I?...T....? ' _\- they look at each other surprised -_

' YT!!....so thats some sort of a name!...' _\- Taemin's conclusion seem to be right although the text is not very clear. Jinki looks confused while Taemin analizes the paper -_

' Looks like wax to me Hyung...' - _Jinki places his fingers on it to feel the texture followed by a deadly silence in the room -_

' Taemin....' _\- Jinki breaks the silence -_ ' who would take the time to "write" a message with a candle wax...and that too...to write just numbers?...i believe its the broken word "LAB"... ' 

' What are you suggesting Hyung? ' 

' This is some secret coded message...maybe LAB is where they used to meet and Im guessing with someone whose name initials must be YT...' 

' Same YT Key Umma was referring to! ' _-Jinki nods -_

' Now...if Bummie kept it hidden in a jacket, means he knows very well this paper IS there...or supposed to be there ' 

' Im done...Key Umma will know it was me....' _\- he cups his face with both his hands feeling worried -_

 _'_ Well now that we have this little information...i will visit Bummie for talking and when he is not paying attention, i will put this paper back in that jacket so he doesn't scold you...' _\- He isnt finished talking when Taemin rushes to hug him -_

' Please let him scold me all he wants! ' _\- Jinki smiles surprised at the young boy's strange request -_ ' I have missed his nagging and scolding for long! ' _\- Jinki strokes the boy's hair lovingly still smiling and_ _then breaks the hug -_

' Taemin... you know your Key Umma, so i am going to put this paper back there, just make sure to tell me which of his jackets this is supposed to be in ok?... '


	8. ° Ƈ ɦαρʈεɾ 8 °

__

_\- Kibum's day started with planning how to get his dogs back from Jinki's place. He remembers Jinki had called him some time ago and let Garcons and Comme Des talk to him on the phone as he took them home with him. This caused a familiar warm feeling that he used to feel only with Jinki -_

_\- Kibum takes a quick shower and stays in his bath robe drinking some tea. He has been looking at his phone undecided as to what to do. He doesnt want to face Jinki so he tries to convince Taeyeon; his best friend; to help him, but that means having to answer her interrogations -_

' Are you asking me to call YOUR boyfriend and coordinate with him so i pick up your dogs?...are you serious!? ' 

' Its much more complicated than that....' 

' Kibum, the man took your babies to take care of them personally as soon as he was discharged...I wish i had a man like that! why on earth you are not going yourself? '

' Please babe! help me this time! '

' You got a lot to explain Mister! like where has my alternate world; where you both caused me Diabetes with all that clinginess and sweetness; gone? ' 

' Oh stop! will you help me?....please?...'

' KIBUM! i swear....'

' Pretty pleaseeeeeee babe! '

' Ughhhh....ok! just because you are pretty and my best friend and i love you but!...BUT!...' - _Taeyeon is ready to put conditions for this favor when Kibum's doorbell rings -_

' Someone is at the door...im not expecting anyone though but i gotta go and check, I will call you back! ' _\- he hangs up and starts walking to the main door. He fixes his hair and tightens the robe just in case._ ' Coming! ' _\- he softly announces, then proceeds to look into the door's peephole but all he sees is darkness -_

 _'_ What da....' _\- he whispers -_ ' Ok whoever you are you better show yourself or im not opening! ' _\- he shouts between scared and upset when suddenly he hears little cute familiar barks coming from the other side of the door -_ ' MY KIDS!? '

_\- Kibum rushes to open the door and there, Comme Des and Garcons; his dogs; jump to him in a desperate need of licking Kibum's face all over which only causes Kibum to giggle. He falls on the floor laughing at both dogs excessive love display -_

_'_ They were desperate to come to their daddy ' _\- Jinki jokes while he enjoys the love scene in front of him - '_ Hope i didnt disturb you Bummie '

 _\- Kibum is still smiling while he orders both dogs to go inside and both obey him. Jinki offers his hand to help Kibum stand up but he manages to do so without help. Jinki is standing at the door probably not knowing which step to take next - '_ Hey...no you are not...umm...thank you so much for bringing them....' 

' Its alright...oh! ' _\- Jinki bends to pick up a bag and a box full with the dogs stuff - '_ Beds, plates, clothes and toys are all there...'

' I hope they were not a pain on the neck...you didnt have to take them with you...' _\- Kibum receives the bag but is unable to move the box -_

' I just wanted them to feel at home....' _\- Jinki 's soft voice catches Kibum's attention and he slowly makes eye contact with him - '_ ...but home is where YOU are Bummie...' _\- Kibum's heart skips a beat as reaction to Jinki's words, he is unable to keep the eye contact or say anything -_

' By the way, I did some shopping before coming and bought food for you...gotta say, Comme Des was more helpful than Garcons! ' _\- Jinki's comment makes Kibum laugh and feel more at ease. He had forgotten what a sweet dork Jinki can be sometimes. And Jinki loves to make Kibum smile so his heart is happy when he hears Kibum's laughter -_

' ...im gonna go now....please eat ok?...' _\- Jinki whispers, Kibum nods and Jinki smirks while turning around on his way to his car [ Please stop me Bummie... ] deep inside, Jinki hopes Kibum will stop him this time . Kibum observes him not knowing exactly what to do or say. Then he sees the heavy box -_

' You know?...the box is very heavy...' _\- Kibum's smooth way to ask him to stay, makes Jinki stop and a slight smile takes form on his lips. He turns around to look at Kibum as to make sure if what he just heard was not his imagination, Kibum tilts his head towards the box and slightly smiles at Jinki -_

' Of course ' _\- Jinki goes back to Kibum and lifts the box without problem, the effort , however, makes his biceps more noticeable making_ _Kibum stare at them -_

' You got those bigger while serving!... ' _\- Kibum comments and turns around, Jinki smirks and goes inside the house. Kibum shows him where to put the box - '_ I will get you something to drink ' _\- he goes to the kitchen followed by Jinki, he notices the dogs laying down on the sofa looking at him and moving their tales. Jinki has decided to keep their relationship aside, not to bring the topic at all and be more Kibum's friend -_

' Did you sleep good Bummie? '

' Kind of...I was anxious about my kids...'

' I can imagine...im not to be trusted! ' _\- he jokes as Kibum's eyes widen -_

' I didnt mean that...you are a great daddy too...its just...'

' Hey Bummie, relax i was just joking! ' _\- He gives him a big smile -_ ' so what are you having there? '

' Oh i made some tea earlier...would you like that? '

' whatever you are having...' _\- Kibum slightly smiles, he remembers those times after intense love making, he would run to the kitchen for something refreshing to drink and to have some air, he would place his glass on the table and Jinki would come after him to drink from the same glass and from the same side where Kibum was drinking, only to push it aside later to make love to Kibum this time in the kitchen. Jinki was always insatiable -_

' Bummie?...'

' I...m sorry...you said something? ' _\- He hands a cup of tea to Jinki -_

' I was telling you that im gonna leave soon...im going shopping later...i think i need new clothes...' _\- while holding the cup their hands touch each other, sending shivers to both men spines. They make eye contact for a minute but Kibum looks away quickly -_

' Oh you are going shopping...' _\- He sips his tea -_ ' alone? ...' 

' No, actually a friend will come with me...'

' ...i hope this friend knows about fashion and trends...' _\- he slightly chuckles -_ ' who is it? '

' Luna....' _\- Kibum stops drinking his tea and suddenly his heart beat accelerates at the very sound of that name. Luna has been in love with Jinki for a long time, Kibum hates it and now Jinki is going shopping with her. This upsets Kibum more than he thought it would -_

' Watch out Kibum, im truly in love with Jinki and i can wait forever...so you better not let him go nor hurt him, because i will be there waiting for him ' _\- That was the last time he interacted with Luna at an event, 2 years ago before he went to serve his country -_

' Ahhh...bitch....' _\- Kibum whispers but Jinki gets to hear it and cant help but smile. He remembers that everytime Kibum got jealous he would literally take him home or to a bathroom, jump on him and make wild love to him. He misses that -_

__


	9. ° Ƈ ɦαρʈεɾ 9 °

' You said something?...' _\- Jinki takes a sip of his tea, waiting for Kibum to comment. Somehow, Kibum's reaction gave him hope. Kibum shakes his head negatively and sips his tea again. The tense silence filling the kitchen is almost unbearable so Jinki decides to break it -_

' Arent you proud of our Taemin?...' _\- Jinki sighs and a big smile takes shape on his lips. He notices Kibum is lost somewhere and not even paying attention to what he just said -_ ' ...from being our maknae to be the artistically senior in his own group! ' _\- Jinki smiles thinking of Taemin. However, Kibum takes a minute or so before replying -_ ' Bummie?...'

 _'_ Mm?...yeah...yes of course I am proud!...' _\- another awkward silence fills the room -_ ' So...why Luna?...' _\- the sudden question takes Jinki by surprise making him almost choke on his tea -_ '...from all the friends you have, you picked Luna? ' 

' Wh...is there any problem with that?

' You gotta be kidding me...' _\- he turns around rolling his eyes in disbelief -_

 _'_ Bummie she has been my friend for a long time _...'_

_\- Kibum suddenly remembers that back then he had decided no to share with Jinki the fact that Luna has always been in love with him, he definitely didnt want to call Jinki's attention towards her, so Jinki is not aware of Luna's feelings -_

' ....well, you could have chosen someone else, i dont know...maybe a guy?...'

' What difference does it make?...you should know by now im not into girls...' _\- this comment makes Kibum's heart content -_ ' besides that, my first option; as always; its YOU, but I understand you needed rest...' _\- the calmness in his tone while sipping his tea, reassuring Kibum theres nothing he should worry about; in spite of the whole situation; touches him -_

' Omg...you really were not trying to make me jealous...' _\- he whispers while looking at Jinki -_

' Why would i do that to you?....' _\- Jinki smirks at Kibum._ _Kibum smiles feeling at ease although a slight feeling of guilt keeps bothering him -_

' Can i use your bathroom ? ' _\- Jinki remembers he has a task and that is to return the paper Taemin found before; in one of Kibum's jackets; inside his closet -_

' Yes sure...' _\- Kibum's phone starts ringing, its a call from his friend Taeyeon so he soon answers it - '_ Hey babe...' _\- He observes Jinki going inside the bedroom they used to share; to use the bathroom -_

' Who was it?...'

' Take a guess...but my kids are back...'

' Really!? Jinki brought them!? ' 

' Mhm...he did...'

' Damn! so how you dealt with that? wait! where is he!? '

' One question at the time please!' _\- Taeyeon giggles -_ ' ok so yeah Jinki brought them and i wasn't expecting that, he is now in the bathroom and so far things have been ok, much easier than what i thought, actually...but...'

' Thats great! im glad you...wait what you mean "BUT"...what happened!? '

' He is going soon...for shopping....'

' o..k...and...thats a bad thing because....? '

' He is going with Luna....'

' You cant be serious!...'

' I swear im not joking...you know he doesnt even know how Luna feels for him and im so not telling him ever...but i hate it that he hangs with her....'

' Ouchhh I can feel the claws! control yourself or he will think you are J E A L O U S...' _\- she jokes -_

' Jealous!?...... '

' Im pretty sure you are, babe...' _\- Kibum keeps denying what his friend suggested, but he starts giving it a second thought, why is it bothering him that much anyways? -_

**< ><><><><>**

' Come on come on Taemin....answer the call...there are 3 jackets looking same!....' _\- Jinki keeps looking through Kibum's closet one by one with the description given by Taemin, but Kibum's closet varies all the time - '_ Hurry!! before Bummie notices im taking forever in the bathroom! '

' Hyung!? ' _\- Finally Jinki gets Taemin's reply and both start trying to put the paper back where it was -_

' Are you sure Taemin? ' _\- They have started a video call as to find the right jacket -_

' Oh well Key umma certainly changed the position of his clothes but Im sure Hyung! thats the one! ' _\- a confident Taemin answers in between rehearsals - '_ and I want to know all the details too!...'

' Ok but let me finish this before Bummie comes! ' _\- They finish the call and Jinki rushes to put the paper back in its place -_

_\- After successfully fulfilling his task, a feeling of relief makes him sigh heavily. While trying to close the closet's door, he notices a box that had fallen previously while opening it . It catches his attention and picks it up. The lid had fallen on a side so he catches a glance to a few polaroids in the inside. He tries to fix it quickly but his eyes widen with one particular picture he sees. His heartbeat starts racing, he can not believe his eyes and starts wondering what kind of sick joke this is -_

' T..thats...J...JONG...!?...but...this is not possible...this is from.... 2020..!? ' _\- Jinki is in complete shock and with shaky hands tries getting his mobile out to take a picture of that picture, but his mobile dies as battery level is 1% -_ ' Damn it! '

_\- He hears Kibum's steps approaching the room so he rushes to place the box back in the closet, closes the door and runs back to the bathroom pretending he is coming out from there. Kibum gets in the bedroom, takes a quick look inside and Jinki comes out of the bathroom -_

' ...are you ok there ? ' _\- Jinki nods even though he is still in shock - '_ you look pale...like you have seen a ghost or something...' 

' I...think im little bit sick...i will go to my parents place for today...'

' Shall i call a doctor ? ' _\- Kibum gets closer and places his hand on Jinki's forehead to check his temperature -_

' i think i just need to lay down...'


End file.
